Catch You Later
by castiella87
Summary: A game of cat and mouse with ulterior motives between Crowley and crossroads demon Amber. Rated mature for later chapters, first chapter is just introductory and has no smut.
1. Chapter 1

Note - rated mature for later chapters! This is just an introduction and not a proper chapter.

"So you're just going to give us the bracelet...just like that?" Dean asked with suspicion.

"No, it comes with a price...of course," Amber let her red crossroads demon eyes flash, "You give me a vial of your blood,"

They were meeting outside a derelict diner on the outskirts of a town by a freeway, the old stone parking lot overgrown with weeds. The grey clouds suggested it would rain soon.

Sam visibly gulped and Dean looked like someone had smashed the windows of the Impala, "No! God knows what you could do with a vial of mine or Sam's blood, missy!"

"Okay then, so I guess I'll just take this bracelet...the one that you need to burn to get rid of that old lady's ghost, and hide it somewhere you'll never find-"

Dean placed his hand on Amber's wrist in a rage, "We NEED that bracelet you little-" Dean looked behind Amber all of a sudden and looked like he was about to explode.

"Give squirrel the bracelet, Amber, stop playing mind games," Crowley deliciously uttered with that accent of his.

Amber did as she was told and Dean gave her a smug grin, "Thanks...I guess?" He didn't like thanking Crowley for anything, least of all for something both brothers needed to get rid of an elderly ghost that kept possessing people and making them murder innocent people...their usual job.

"C'mon, Sammy, let's go burn old Betty's bones," He got into the Impala, placed the bracelet on the dashboard, and Sammy got into the opposite side, they both shut the doors, the signature rev of the engine firing up and they were gone, exhaust fumes left in their trail.

Crowley stood facing Amber with his hands in his pockets, "I thought I told you to leave Moose and Squirrel alone? Do NOT mess with their heads, or with them, anyone who does normally ends up dead..." He sternly and firmly explained. "Shouldn't you be out answering summonings, making deals...do you deliberately disobey me?" He shot a disgusted look at her. Standing there in her jeans, black trainers, red short sleeved top and leather jacket, Amber looked down at the parking lot floor.

"No, my King, I thought you could use the bracelet to bargain with them when you needed it, that's all, something they need for something you need,"

"Go on, tell me more?" Crowley listened, "...and don't take all day, I have Hell to run,"

"I was taking a break in a diner when I heard the brothers talking about a bracelet they needed to get rid of a ghost, that it was in storage with the old lady's belongings. So naturally I zapped in there, took the bracelet, and then I contacted them to let them know I had it and to arrange to meet,"

"How did you get Squirrel's number?" Crowley asked.

"From your cell, when you were yelling at that other crossroads demon I was training, you didn't even feel me take the phone, write the number on my hand, and place it back," She knew she was treading on dangerous ground by admitting that.

"I should burn you alive for that, but...I won't," He smirked.

Amber wondered why she wouldn't get into trouble for this. She had to admit though, when he got angry at her and then acted smug, it was very hot.

He took her by the hand, "Come on, it's about to rain, let's go back to Hell,"

"Oh joy, that place?" Amber gave him a look that said 'do I have to?'.

"My private living quarters, not the craphole you're used to." He simply said and reality warped around them.

Before Amber could even realise what he had said or realise where they had gone, they were there.

"So, I was saying, you've been a...very...disobedient...demoness, and it's time you were punished for your action..." Crowley said with almost a growl in his tone, knowing she would pick up on exactly what kind of punishment he meant.

"Wow, I'm flattered, Crowley, so you've finally gotten the hint, huh?" Amber smirked.

"No...you mean, all those times you blew me a kiss behind my back when I had just yelled at you, and the other demons had thought I didn't hear them giggling, you must think I'm born yesterday, my darling. I had noticed that look you give me, love, the look of lust in your eyes that you try so hard to disguise, you're forgetting we demons have super senses," He explained. He sat down on one of his leather black sofas and beckoned her to join him by patting the seat. He poured himself a glass of his favourite scotch.

"I'm not that easy a catch, Crowley, and you know it," Amber loved playing hard to get and teleported out of there, "Catch you next time!" She fully expected him to play her kinky little game of 'cat and mouse'.

"Damn...should've warded the place...but then, how would I get back into the building?" He pondered, relaxed with the scotch and put his feet up, enjoying the romantic game of cat and mouse Amber had suddenly started with him. "I'll find you, pretty little demoness,"


	2. Chapter 2

"You DO NOT authorise soul deals without authorising it with me first, do you understand, Ms Greenwood?" Crowley sternly asked her at the royal court meeting the next day. This was his way of getting back at her for disappearing on him as a joke. He loved the thrill of the chase and Amber knew it but he wasn't about to admit this freely to her.

"Understood, my King. It won't happen again." She lowered her gaze to the floor, in mock reverence.

"You may leave now. Don't give me reason to bring you in here again." He looked at her, his eyes travelling up and down her body but not in a manner obvious to the rest of the court. Her low cut black dress, diamond earrings and necklace, and heels did not go unnoticed by him. Yesterday she had been in casual clothing and she had dressed up especially for the occasion. Simply to tease him.

"Escort her out," Crowley beckoned for one of his guards to take her back to Earth so she could once again carry out her duties.

Once back in her luxury apartment, Amber wasted no time in texting Crowley, *So you saw what you're missing huh? Too bad I'm seeing your guard.* she chuckled to herself as she mischievously sent him the text. She wasn't seeing his guard at all.

*The way he puts his hands on me, does things to me that you just couldn't* she fired off another text like a naughty schoolgirl.

*When I get my hands on that body of yours I'm not going to show you any mercy, my naughty little demoness* came the reply *Stop fuckkng teasing me and get that pretty little ass of yours here right now* Crowley's second text came through.

*I'm so wet just thinking about your guard, Crowley, I think I might just have to take care of the problem myself* Amber cheekily replied.

"Oh no you don't" Came Crowley's deep accented and rough voice. Amber looked up - she hadn't noticed the devil's trap on her ceiling, in marker pen.

"Don't bother trying to get up, it's futile," Crowley looked straight into Amber's green eyes with his own emerald orbs. She flashed her eyes red and he returned it, both knowing how hot the other found it.

"You need to be punished, Amber, for leading the King on,"

Amber smirked, enjoying the domination.

"You're a fucking dirty little bitch and I bet you're going to love every second of this," Crowley walked over to her.

Amber crossed her legs and smirked back, "My, my, don't we have a potty mouth today?" She sat otherwise quietly on her white leather sofaunderneath the devil's trap.

He walked over to her and placed his finger on her lips, then he walked around to the back of the sofa and whispered in her ear, "Darling, Iet's just see what profanities come out of that pretty little mouth tonight," he clicked his fingers and the TV switched off and the lights dimmed. Crowley carefully took his tie off and tied Amber's wrists with it. "You, gorgeous, are going nowhere,"

"Why would you think I would run away?" Amber asked, smirking herself.

"You have a track record, sweetheart," he said softly, his voice lowered a few octaves on purpose.

He took her feet gently and positioned her so that she was laid across the sofa rather than sitting on it, her hands still tied together. He then gave her a very sly look like he was calculating his plans, and shuffles on top of her on the sofa, he kicked his shoes off. She was wearing the black dress and high heels. He stroked the side of her face with the back of his right hand, supporting himself with his left. Amber's pupils were dilated and so were his. He looked into her eyes before tasting her lips and raising one of his eyebrows momentarily, "Who do you belong to?" He wasn't asking, he was demanding that she say it out loud. She said nothing and winked. He kissed her neck, "I'm waiting. Do not keep the King waiting, little demoness," he played as he kissed her the space above collarbone, sending shivers down her spine and goosebumps appeared on her vessel's skin.

"I belong...to..." She said slowly, teasing him back. He waited in anticipation for her answer.

"...your guard, Gerald," She giggled a little bit, wanting to ignite his sexual anger on purpose. When he was playfully jealous and angry it drove her wild.

"Right, for that...you won't get anything tonight. You need to be trained, you need to learn." He clicked his fingers and he was gone in an instant. Amber was used to these games they played. He wouldn't give her anything or allow her to give him anything until she completely submitted to him. She would next time, for sure.


End file.
